Where Do I Fit In The Picture
by gleeklover527
Summary: The blonde is engaged to someone new.  The brunette still waiting for her to come home.  But love isn't always about waiting sometimes it's about fighting for the one you love.


A/N: I don't own Glee or obviously it would be a little bit different. And the song used is Clay Walker's not mine. But it is pretty great. I def recommend listening to it. It's the basis of the entire oneshot.

In a little over 24 hours she would be Mrs. Finn Hudson. The title she'd wanted since she was a Freshman in high school, the fairytale romance. The head cheerleader and the star quarterback all grown up. After being separated for six years they had made their way back to one another. It really was a sweet love story…or at least that's what she liked to believe. But looking down at the ring on her finger the blonde continued to question her decision, like she had so many times since he had proposed. He had left her when they were 17 for another girl and she had fallen in love with one during her Senior year and had spent the better part of the last 6 years with said woman. The one she had left behind in New York City (not for the first time) because she needed time, she needed space. The brunette was gracious the way she always was when her girlfriend left. Had kissed her goodbye with a whispered I love you before her crying began.

It was the first time she hadn't returned; the first time she hadn't contacted her. Sitting in New York City waiting for the blonde to walk through the door and settle on the couch beside of her like she always did after her hiatus. After 5 months of waiting the brunette knew. This time she wasn't coming back, she had left, left for good. Sitting on the bed, their bed, where so much had happened. The fights when life became too stressful, the tears when there was heartbreak, making love at all hours into the night just to prove that it was all real, that they were real. The picture frame housed the brunette's favorite picture of the two. The blonde's smile was so pure, so true that it always made her tear up. Running her fingers down the face of the woman she'd always loved she took a deep breath wiping away the tears and standing up putting the picture back in its place on the nightstand.

"So tomorrow's the big day." Rachel said to her friend as they sat in the living room of her dad's house.

"I don't want to hear it Rach." The blonde rose from the couch knowing what was going to come out of her best friend's mouth next

"What don't you want to hear Quinn?"

"How big of a mistake I'm making. As my maid of honor I would think you would be a little more supportive."

"And as your best friend it's my job to make sure you're happy."

"I am happy."

"You are? This is you happy? I'd hate to see you sad."

"Rachel," She let out a sigh of frustration, "I can't do this anymore. I can't fight about this."

"We're not fighting Quinn, in fact we're doing the opposite. I am simply trying to save you."

"Save me from what? What are you saving me from?"

"At the moment I'm trying to save you from yourself."

She had made it to Lima in 4 hours, it was a good thing her boss had a private jet. (A/N: Did my research takes less than 2 hours to get from NYC to Dayton and then a little under an hour to get from Dayton to Lima). Even if she didn't know for sure that's where Quinn was she liked to think that her instincts concerning the blonde were right almost one hundred percent of the time. When the Puckerman house came into sight she knew she was truly home. Pulling in she knocked on the door once before Mama P had engulfed her into a bearhug.

"Quinn we're not going to agree on this so for the sake of our friendship I think it best if we drop it." The former high school diva stood outside the guest bedroom where her best friend was hiding from her. It had been a few hours since the blonde had sought refuge in the room, refusing to come out.

"Is this some sort of trick Rachel?"

"No this is not some sort of trickery and I am offended that you would think I would ever resort to such measures." The scoff from inside the room made her narrow her eyes at the closed door, "Please Quinn."

"You're not getting out of the wedding tomorrow just because you don't agree with me getting married." Quinn informed her as soon as the door opened.

"I don't disagree with you getting married."

"Good."

"I just don't agree with who you're marrying."

"Yeah Ma?"

"Noah I need you to come home this instant."

"Is this about Sarah? Is that boy trying to feel her up in the car again? This time I _am_ going to kill him, screw prison it'll be worth it."

"No Noah that isn't what's going on."

"Then what is it?"

"Santana's here."

"What?"

"Santana is in the kitchen."

"Santana? As in Santana Lopez?"

"Yes Noah the only one we know."

"What's going on?"

"I thought she knew about the wedding and that's why she'd come home."

"Uh-huh."

"She didn't know a thing about it."

"Shit I'm on my way." He hung up before his mother could scold him for his language. They talked almost once a week but Santana never mentioned it and he assumed it was a situation that she just really didn't want to talk about. And he didn't blame her for that. He didn't want to talk about it and he wasn't losing the person he loved more than anyone or anything. Sliding into his truck he sped off toward his house.

"So Brittany set up a bachelorette party even though I told her absolutely not?"

"Well if it makes you feel any better I truly believe it's more for her and less for you."

"I suppose that does help since I'm not going."

"Quinn it's _your_ bachelorette party, it's a rule that you have to go."

"Are you going?"

"Of course not?"

"And why do you get out of it? You're the maid of honor."

"I helped organize this entire event. I'm not going to a party full of alcohol, loose women, and strippers."

"Remind you too much of high school?"

"Haha so funny. I have one party _one_ and none of you let me live it down."

"Aw sweetie but it was the only time in your teenage years where you acted even a little rebellious. We have to have something to hold over your head."

"Well at least the person I'm with can do simple math."

"One plus two equals a threesome?"

"Quinn plus Finn equals a disaster."

"San." His heart broke seeing her at his kitchen table her hands cradling her face that he knew was flooded with tears.

"It's true isn't it? Your mom when she stepped out of the room, to call you I assume, I saw the paper." Looking at him she picked it up to showcase her point, "Front page. What she always wanted."

"So you didn't know but you coincidently got there the day before she'd getting married?"

"I just had a feeling that I needed to get here. Intuition I guess." Laying the paper flat down on the table she stared at the picture much like she did the one sitting on her nightstand back in New York City, "She's so beautiful."

"I'm sorry Santana."

"When it'd been a few months I knew she wasn't coming back. I'd given up that she was coming home. But I convinced myself that she'd change her mind, she always did. She left me…she really left me Puck."

"I wish there was something I could do."

"Are you standing up for him?"

"Stand up for Finn? While he marries the love of _your_ life? Fuck no."

"Language Noah." His mother scolds from the other room

"What does everyone think of this?"

"Honestly? The only ones that are really on board for this are Finn, Quinn, and Kurt and that's only because Kurt got to help handle the reception."

"Rachel?"

"They fight about it every day but she's her best friend, she had no choice but to stand up there while she makes the biggest mistake of her life."

"Yeah."

"Not that my girl has any problems letting Quinn know how big of a mistake she's making."

"Rach always did have my back."

"Wanna get a drink? Rachel's favorite place is just down the road."

"Please."

"You gave me your word you would stop talking about this wedding if I came out of my room."

"I apologize I didn't intentionally lie."

"When are you going to get it? I'm marrying Finn!"

"Because you're too proud to admit you've made a mistake!" Rachel screamed back in response grabbing her purse off a nearby table

"And what mistake is that?" Quinn yelled throwing her arms up in the air

"Being too stupid to not realize the best thing in your life is in New York City. So I'm not going to stand here and fight a losing battle."

"Go ahead, leave I don't care!"

"Just doing what you do best. Walking out when I don't feel like being there anymore." She slammed the door on her way out without looking back at the blonde. Closing her eyes the blonde sank down to the floor. Was Rachel right? She had left Santana. She had broken both of their hearts. When Finn proposed it had taken her by surprise and the high school Quinn inside of her had declared a loud yes before adult Quinn could even register what was going on. Staring down at the ring again she could feel the tears starting to form in her eyes.

"Rachel's on her way." He announced to his best friend reading his text message before closing his cell phone as the duo nursed the alcohol of their choice.

"You tell her I'm here?"

"I figured that it should be a surprise."

"I actually missed my Hobbit." She smiled for the first time since she'd arrived before taking a shot.

"When'd you start drinking the heavy stuff?"

"Day I realized she wasn't coming back to me. What did I have to lose?"

"She is so frustrating I swear Noah I don't think that I can…Santana!" The brunette stopped her rant upon seeing the Latina. Laughing lightly she stood from her seat and brought Rachel into a hug knowing that's what the girl would be demanding in a matter of seconds.

"Hey Midget." She offered a smirk and a wink when they parted only to be playfully shoved.

"Want your usual babe?"

"Please sweetheart." The diva collapsed onto the chair in between them accepting the kiss he dropped onto her lips before heading to the bar, "Did you come to stop the wedding?"

"I just found out about the wedding when I got to Puck's house. Guess it's just a happy coincidence."

"Is there anything I can do?"

"Tell me this is all just a really bad dream and when I wake up I'll be in New York holding her in my arms."

"I wish I could San." Puck returned with Rachel's drink and offered her a sad smile.

"Alright who's up for some karaoke?" A voice boomed from the speakers

"I swear we're 24 years old and you still haven't changed a damn bit Rach."

Quinn ignored the phone calls from Brittany wanting to know where she was and the Lord Tubbington missed her. And really how old was that cat anyway? Shaking off that thought she remembered what Rachel had said…yelled on her way out the door. There wasn't a good reason for her to have snapped at Rachel earlier, she had only been doing what she thought was best for Quinn. Looking at the clock she knew where Rachel would be when upset at this time of night. Taking her keys off the same table that had housed Rachel's purse she made her way to the car sitting in the driveway. If she was going to stand up there in less than 24 hours and say 'I Do' she needed her best friend next to her.

"Next to the stage welcome Ms. Santana Lopez."

"How drunk is she?" Puck mumbled to his girlfriend

"Apparently drunk enough."

Cautiously Santana picked up the guitar that was laying on the stage, adjusting the microphone before sitting down on the stool on the stage, "So today I found out that the love of my life is getting married…getting married in a few hours actually. I think this song kinda says it all." Strumming the guitar she began the tune.

_Well it looks like you finally made the front page  
>You always did look good in white<em>

Quinn stopped walking once she heard the voice. She'd recognize it anywhere. One look at the stage confirmed it. Santana was here. _  
>And I hope you like the ring of your new name<br>The one you'll be given tonight  
>But all of this is news to me<br>I wondered why you never called_

The blonde lowered her head unable to look into the dark eyes that had consumed her mind since she was 18 years old._  
>I guess that's the way that it's meant to be<br>If you're gonna ride you've gatta learn to fall  
>But...<em>

_Where do I fit in the picture  
>Or do I really fit at all<br>Or have I become a fixture  
>On an old forgotten wall<br>_

Quinn couldn't help it, she couldn't hold back the tears in her eyes anymore. Not when Santana was sitting on the stage singing about her pain, pain caused by her.

_Well it looks like I finally made the front page  
>You know you always said I would<br>And things are well here in room 28  
>God I hope you're doin' good<br>There's a picture in my wallet that I look at sometimes  
>It sends chills through my bones<br>For long lost love or whatever you wanna call it  
>Whoa, but it left me all alone<em>

Santana allowed the tears to fall down her face. Thinking of the picture beside her bed, the one she kissed every night before she fell asleep. The one that made her remember the love she had shared with Quinn Fabray.__

_Where do I fit in the picture  
>Or do I really fit at all<br>Or have I become a fixture  
>On an old forgotten wall<em>

_On an old forgotten wall_

Looking out at the crowd she saw the eyes. The green eyes that belonged to only one person. Quinn's eyes, putting the guitar back in its spot she began to make her way to the blonde. Quinn tried to move, truly she did. But she was under the spell of Santana Lopez once again and found herself unable to turn away.

"Hey." The Latina began the conversation still staring into her eyes.

"Hey."

"Wanna go for a walk?"

"Yeah."

The silence was deafening as the duo walked to the park side-by-side. It had been their place as a teenage couple. Whenever they needed an escape late at night they would meet up here. It seemed that years later it still served the same purpose.

"How are you?"

"Fine."

"I come all the way to Lima to look for you and all I get is one word answers?"

"I'm still in shock."

"Didn't expect to see me here tonight?"

"I didn't expect to ever see you again actually."

"So you and Finn?" Quinn's eyes closed at the mention of her fiancées name. Santana had wasted no time in bringing up her upcoming nuptials.

"Yes Finn and I are back together."

"And you're getting married?"

"In just a few hours actually. How did you find out?"

"Puckerman's mom told me."

"Is that why you came?"

"Actually I found out after I was already here. I just had a feeling I needed to be here tonight. No idea why."

"You always did know me too well."

"Don't you think this is a little soon Quinn?"

"We've known each other since high school."

"I've known Rachel since high school too doesn't mean I'm marrying her." The brunette shot back and the former lovers stopped walking to stare at one another.

"Santana I don't know what I'm supposed to say."

"Tell me that you aren't gonna marry him."

"I can't tell you that."

"You could've called to tell me you'd moved on to somebody else."

"I just…"

"You just what? Think you could keep it from me forever?"

"Santana…"

"I loved you Quinn! I loved you with everything in me," She pounded on her heart for emphasis, "I still fucking love you! So I'm sorry if I can't turn that shit off easily like you can!"

"You think this is easy? You think I don't still love you?"

"How could you? You can't love me when you're promising someone else your forever, the forever that's supposed to be mine, in a few hours! It doesn't work that way."

"I love you Santana, I've been in love with you for so long," Touching their foreheads together she looked down at her feet before interlacing their fingers.

"Then don't do this," The Latina whispered, "Come back with me tonight. Come home the way you always do."

"I can't."

"Please." There was so much vulnerability in the plea that it took Quinn's breath away.

"I can't Santana." Closing the distance between their lips she offered a small kiss before pulling away, "I love you."

Santana watched the figure disappear into the night. How could she walk away? After so much love, after how hard they fought to be together, how could she turn it off? Walk back into the arms of a man she knew she didn't love.

"So you headed back today?"

"No real reason to stay is there?"

"Guess not. I'm sorry San."

"Not your fault Puck. Shouldn't you be getting ready for the wedding?"

"I should be asking you the same thing." Rachel walked into the kitchen sitting down beside the other brunette and taking a drink of her coffee.

"Why would you be asking me that?"

"Because you're going."

"Um doll I don't know if you know this or not but I didn't get an invitation."

"Yeah baby Santana can't very crash it…although that would be pretty badass."

"What would you say if you did have an invitation?"

"Huh?"

"Mercedes put herself down for a plus one but then she decided to go with Sam who had already RSVPd."

"Okay?"

"Mercedes can bring someone else."

"Good for her?"

"That someone else is gonna be you."

"Holy shit." Both girls turned to look at the lone male, "I'm in love with an evil mastermind."

Quinn continued to stare at her reflection at the mirror in the room that had been transformed from an office to a bridal room in a matter of hours. She tried so hard to smile at the girl looking back at her but even the high school Quinn that had screamed out a yes when Finn proposed was nowhere to be found. Rachel and the other bridesmaids had just left, her best friend must have sensed she needed some alone time.

"You always did look good in white."

"Santana?" She turned around to face her ex-girlfriend.

"I apologize that my attire isn't really wedding appropriate. Had I known I would be coming to your wedding I would have worn something nicer." The blonde looked her up and down. Blue jeans with a t-shirt with her hair up in a ponytail, she knew in her mind that even in a tux Finn could never be half as good looking as Santana was in that moment.

"You're here?"

"Yes Mercedes had an opening for a date. And let's be honest I'm a lot hotter than anyone else she could've picked." When Quinn licked her lip Santana knew she had made the right assumption, "Lima Community Center? Classy."

"S…"

"You know I had a different wedding planned for us."

"For us?"

"You think I haven't been dreaming of it since before I left this place after high school? And FYI it didn't include Hefty plates and Dixie cups."

"I…"

"Just wanted to say good luck. And if you look for me, I'll be on the bride's side." With a slight smirk she walked out closing the door behind her.

Blinking repeatedly Quinn was thankful she wasn't getting marries in a church just so she could say what was truly on her mind.

"What the fuck was that?" The music began to play and she knew her bridesmaids were beginning to walk down the aisle.

"Did you see her?"

"Oh yeah we had a nice talk."

"You totally charmed her didn't you?"

"There may or may not have been unexpressed swooning."

"You've got to stop hanging out with my girlfriend."

"Alright so how much are we betting?"

"Brittany, we cannot possibly bet on the outcome of this situation."

"Speak for yourself. I've got 10 that says Quinn stops it." Tina volunteered

Brittany shook her head in disagreement, "No way is Santana gonna let it get that far. I bet she stops it."

"Finn will cause a chain of events by an angry outburst."

"Thought you weren't playing."

"If I've got to stand through this sham of a wedding in this dress I might as well make some money."

The doors opened and Quinn began to walk toward her future husband, trying to remind herself to just breathe. But then her head turned to the left all on its own (she swears it wasn't intentional but even she can't believe that) and she's met by a pair of beautiful dark eyes. When the blonde looks back at the front she doesn't see Finn staring back instead he's glaring at the spot where Santana Lopez was. And from the look on the Latina's face she wasn't backing down. The music stopped when she made it to the altar.

"What is she doing here?" He cried out pointing at the brunette.

The two bridemaids let out a frustrated grown before reaching into their bras and handing the maid of honor 10 dollars each.

"Well it is a _community_ center. It's not like it's an exclusive club." Santana shot back unable to keep the smirk off her face.

"You've got some nerve showing up to our wedding." Finn began to make his way over to her

"You've got some nerve even having a wedding." She decided to meet him halfway not once breaking their eye contact

"Get out of here."

"Oh I plan on it Finnocence. But I'm not leaving without _my_ girl."

"Your girl?"

"I'm sorry Finn I forgot you don't follow things well, being an ogre and all. Quinn Fabray? She's mine and she has been since we were Seniors in high school. If you think that I'm really gonna stand by and let you try to take her from me you've got another thing comin'."

"Stop it! Both of you stop it!" Quinn came to stand in between them looking up cautiously at both, "Finn I know where my heart belongs."

"That's right Santana you weren't good enough then and you're not good enough now."

"And my heart doesn't belong with you. I'm sorry, I should have never accepted your ring." Taking it off she placed it in his hand before facing the other girl, "I'm going home. If you'll have me."

"The jet's waiting for us at the airport."

"You can't do this. She's nothing Quinn! She's not worth anyth…" Beofre Santana could react Quinn slapped him in the face.

"She's worth everything." Taking the brunette's hand she began to walk toward the exit.

"Puckleberry you coming?" Santana called

"Follow you to the airport!" Rachel responded handing over her money she'd collected to her boyfriend as they prepared to walk out after them.

When they made it to the outside the blonde stopped abruptly making Santana began to panic, thinking Quinn had changed her mind.

"San?"

"Yeah Q?"

"When I see my future…"

"Yeah?"

"You're always in the picture." Smiling the biggest she'd ever remembered Santana pulled her girlfriend into a kiss. One that was long overdue.


End file.
